


Hic!

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hiccups, Humor, Lisa's got kinky plans for her engineer, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, another day though, humor and smut, today she wants a ride and a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Lisa thinks Cisco is always cute, especially when he’s sex—hic—y.





	Hic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpentcold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/gifts), [wonderingtheblue (blue_wonderer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts), [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Made in commemoration of my new home in Flash Trash, the Everybody Loves Cisco channel.

Lisa wrapped her arms around him.  Her breath beat hot and heavy in his ear, “Don’t you think it’s time to put your toys away and play with me?”

Cisco practically jumped from his workbench.  One day, she was going to sweep his tools off, bend him over, and pound him into it; but tonight, she wanted a ride and a bed.

His eyes had gone glossy, and there was a damp tent in his jeans.  Lisa loved how he fought to hide his eagerness every time.  She liked the image of cuffing him, setting him on his knees, and fingering herself just out of reach until he begged for a taste.  Slap a cock ring on him until she came...

Maybe she’d have him craft the cock ring himself.

Lisa pushed him against the door when they reached the bedroom.  She distracted him with kisses while she tore at their clothes, relishing his moans and pants as she stroked him.  She kept a hand on his chest when she stepped back to admire the work of art before her: the Da Vinci she intended to utterly ruin.

Just when Cisco recovered his senses, Lisa tugged him forward and onto the bed.  She let him settle in before straddling him.  She fluffed out her hair as she sunk down on him.

Cisco moaned at Lisa engulfing his cock in the wet heat of her folds.  His hips jumped to meet hers as she rode him.  He had a front row seat to her smoldering smirk and eyes and her squishy breasts.  He squeezed her hips and emitted a moan that was interrupted by a high-pitched hitch of breath.

Lisa paused.  Cisco clamped his mouth shut hoping it’d stop.  She smiled when it happened again.

“I think it’s cute!” Lisa giggled.

“Not trying—hic—to be cute right now.  Hic. Trying to be sex—hic—y!”

“I think you’re especially cute when you’re sexy.  You give off strong _corrupting the innocent_ vibes.”

Another unwelcome squeak cut off Cisco’s indignant glare.

“Would you like some water?”

“The only—hic—tall drink of water I want is you.”

“You flatterer,” she purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
